Future's Secrets
by scooby823945
Summary: This episode is the first episode of Phineas and Ferb's Greatest Chronicles. This episode reveals some secrets from the future, revealed by a girl named Jasmine.
1. Chapter 1

After Phineas and Ferb invent a supersonic supershoes, a girl ran and called them and needed their help.

"Are you Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher?" the girl asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas replied.

"Phineas, I'm Jasmine and I need your help. I'm from the future, and I accidentally came here." Jasmine told them.

Phineas asked her, "How did you came here?"

"Look, ten minutes ago, in my dad's workshop, I was playing his inventions and, I accidentally pushed a button, and here I am, in the present. When I came here, suddenly the time machine explodes." Jasmine answered. "I'm sure my mom and dad will be worried to me."

"Don't worry Jasmine, because Ferb and I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said.

"Thanks Phineas, I can count on you." Jasmine said.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said.

"He was right over there." Ferb said.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls were came to the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, hi Isabella, we're helping Jasmine. She's from the future." Phineas told them.

"My mom used to be a Fireside Girl like Isabella." Jasmine said.

"Wanna help?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah!" Isabella and the Fireside Girls said.

Candace run to them. She asked, "Okay, what's happening here?"

"We're helping Jasmine." Phineas said.

"Oh, you're so busted!" Candace said and run off to the backyard.

"Let's get started team!" Phineas said.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas, Ferb, and others are finishing the time machine, while Isabella and Jasmine talk about Jasmine's family, but Jasmine don't want to tell about that.

"Please, Jasmine, I just want to know about your family." Isabella said.

"Okay, well, my father and mother known each other since childhood, my uncle was one of the senators of the United States." Jasmine told her. "That's all."

"Finished!" Phineas shouted.

"It's beautiful!" Isabella remarked.

"I know you can do it!" Jasmine said.

At the library, Candace tried to bust the boys, but her mom didn't believe at her. So, Candace stopped Phineas and Ferb to go to the future but unfourtunately, she was come at them accidentally.


	3. Chapter 3a

At the future, Jasmine thanked them by helping her, but Isabella suspiciously looked at her while going home.

"Phineas, you didn't notice?" Isabella asked.

"About Candace?" Phineas guessed.

"How did you-?" Candace asked him.

"No, about Jasmine. She was acting weird." Isabella said.

"What do you mean weird?" Phineas asked her.

"She's hiding something. We need to find out." Isabella said.

"She's right." Ferb agreed.

"Okay, but don't make any noises while we following her." Phineas said.

At Jasmine's house, her parents hugged her, and Jasmine's mom cried.

"What the heck are you doing and you activated the time machine?!" Jasmine's mom asked.

"Sorry Mom. I promised not to play dad's inventions." Jasmine promised.

"Okay. Phineas, you can call Candace now." her mom said her husband.

"Okay Isabella." Future Phineas replied.

The Present Phineas, Ferb and others were shocked about what they seen (especially Isabella).

"Jasmine, you're my-" Phineas said.

"Daughter!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm your daughter." Jasmine replied.

"But why you didn't tell to us?" Phineas asked.

"You know the space-time continnium thing, dad?" Jasmine said to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Phineas reminded himself.

"So to prevent that violation, I just acted normally even me and my parents were talking, except they were, you know." Jasmine said.

"Now, we violate that rule, what can we do?" Isabella said.

"We can erase the memory in their minds." Future Isabella said.

"That's a good idea, but we need to wait at lease, 5 hours. I'll call Ferb, maybe he can help." Future Phineas said.

"Dad, or future dad, I think Uncle Ferb has a meeting with the president." Jasmine told to her dad.

"We can help!" Phineas said.

"Maybe we need to call Baljeet or Buford." Future Isabella told to Future Phineas.

"Great, it's like the old days. By the way, where's Perry?" Future Phineas asked.

Switching in the DEI, the Future Perry was playing checkers with Future Doofenshmirtz.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus, two more pieces, and I'm gonna win! Here. Oh, I move the wrong piece." Future Doofenshmirtz said.

Future Doof notices Future Perry is sleeping.

"Okay, I'm gonna move this-"

Future Perry stomps Future Doof's feet.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!"


	4. Chapter 4

Switching at Jasmine's house...

"Well, little more adjustments to go and we're finish!" Phineas said.

"I'm gonna tell Mom all about this!" Candace exclaimed.

"No, you don't! If other people sees you, the violation will be added." Future Isabella told her.

"That's right Aunt Candace!" Jasmine said.

"You know what Isabella, I can't relate what you're talking about." Candace said.

"You'll understand if you're a adult." Future Isabella told her.

"By the way, who will be my future husband?" Candace asked her.

"Secret." Future Isabella said.

"It's Uncle Jeremy!" Jasmine shouted.

"Jasmine!" Future Isabella said.

"Whoo-hoo! Jeremy will be my husband! Jeremy will be husband!" Candace started singing.

"That's okay. Your memory will erased afterwards." Jasmine reminded.

"Finished!" Future Phineas said. "The Memory Eraserizer 2000!"

"Wow!" All exclaimed.

"Well, I guess this is farewell." Phineas said.

"Right." Isabella said.

"Can you just not erase our memories?" Candace asked.

"Candace, you know I don't want to erase my memories, too, because you know, about me and Phineas. But if you don't erase your memories, the future can be changed. Like, Danville became polluted, or you will not married to Jeremy." Isabella said.

"Okay! Fine!" Candace shouted.

"Dad, or present Dad, thanks for helping me. You too, present Mom." Jasmine said to Phineas and Isabella.

"It's okay." Phineas said.

"It's our responsibility to take care of you. In the future." Isabella said.

"Mom!" Jasmine said.

"Just kidding." Isabella said.

"Oh, Phineas and Isabella, thank you for helping our daughter." Future Phineas said.

"No prob. Another thing, how me and Isabella, like you know." Phineas said.

"Phineas, just wait. Do you want to reveal that by yourself?" Future Phineas said.

"I want to, but-" Phineas said.

"Activate the Memory Eraserizer!" Future Phineas said.

There was a flash afterwards. After they erased their memories, Future Phineas, and the Future Gang traveled to the present to return their alternate realities in their homes.


End file.
